


I missed You (Soft/Angsty Dark x Reader)

by EnderWrite



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Damien - Freeform, Ender Sketch, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Void Sickness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWrite/pseuds/EnderWrite
Summary: Just seeing Mark's portrait at the end of the hall made the memories come back. But when you see him? It drops on you like the world is on your shoulders. (Ending 31 for A Heist with Markiplier Spoilers!) Soft and angsty at the same time, my favorite thing.~





	I missed You (Soft/Angsty Dark x Reader)

The portrait at the end of the hall way- that was Mark. The others along the walls…. People I knew. Long long ago. I had almost forgotten. The past so fuzzy like a lost dream. Was it even real? It didn’t matter. All that mattered was Mark’s portrait was- falling apart. Like a rotting corpse. The room turned pitch black as I looked at it longer, right in front of me it peeled and disintegrated. Like years of it had flown before my eyes. 

Then the ringing. It hurt my head, a splitting pain in the back of my head. A voice, deep and cold as night. I heard it clear in my ears, along with the background noise.

‘Same snake, different skin-” I turned to face him, the person speaking. And it all came flooding back. The party, the dancing, the drinking. The murder, all the times he looked at me, what I tried to do, how I tried to help. How I left him to be killed or worse. The ending, being trapped forever behind glass to witness everything and not able to scream.

I wondered if I was even free as I saw Dark in front of me, his pristine suit a beacon of blinding white in the darkness. It was jarring to say the least. When did I last see him? I don’t remember anymore. All I know is that he’s speaking, my legs are moving. Are those tears I feel on my face or does the void always feel cold and drip along your skin?

“I always thought that you were trapped in his- what-” His body was solid, thank god. I pulled him towards me and hugged him like my life depended on it. He felt cold, like death, but he was there none the less. His arms held out on his sides, confused probably. He must know who I was to go through all of this to get to me. He must remember better than I.

“I- Im sso happy- “ I sobbed into his suit, my tears staining the clean material. “I- Im so happy t-to see youuu…” His arms lowered, to rest around me. I was shaking like a leaf, so relieved. He was here and he was alright! I didn’t know what to think. Where had he been, what has he been doing, what the FUCK is happening here?! No words, just gross sobbing noises as my gloves found purchase in the back of his jacket. 

“Y/n…” He said softly, and a little whimper broke my sobs. He did know me, I was so happy and more tears fell. He had power rippling off him but it softened, pulling me close finally. It felt so right, so at home here in his arms again. It had been so long. Had it? I can’t remember…

“Y/N this… this is new…” He mumbled, mostly to himself. I didn’t care, pulling back to look into his eyes. Well, try to, as the fresh tears made my vision blurry. I smiled up at him, still sobbing.

“I missed you- so much. I- I didn’t know what happened to you, Damien Im so happy-” His hands gripped my shoulders, an iron hold. He pushed me back and i saw his eyes harden. They were pitch. The energy radiating off him was overwhelming and I felt my stomach flip. The ringing heightened to a painful level. New tears fell, ones of pain and his solid form rippled. He was screaming, red as blood and snapping around his body like a rubber band. I was scared, crying for him to stop.  
“Im- not Damien.” He rumbled, and the ringing stopped. I choked out a sigh of relief and he kept me upright. My legs were weak and I felt tired, so tired. All of my energy had been sapped, it was so cold. The void was closing in. It was hard to breathe, could I even breathe? I didn’t know but reality snapped back as I felt him pull away fully. I looked up at him, scared, cold and alone. Like in a winter storm.

“You’re trapped here.” He said, twisting his neck in a way that seemed painful. I winced, shaking still from the aftermath of the sensation of being crushed.

“What do you mean-”

“You’re perpetually plunging down the rabbit holes of his stories-”

“NO what do you mean, you’re not Damien?!” I screamed at him. His lips were in a tight line, his eyes focused, like a predator ready to kill at any moment. Of course I was scared, who wouldn’t be. But I wanted answers, I wanted the truth.

“The truth?” He echoed, a smile splitting his face. He shook his head, walking towards me. I stood my ground even as the ringing got more intense as he approached. A ghostly hand came to caress my face, a mockery of affection that I needed from this man. How could he change on a dime?

“I am no longer Damien like you are no longer the innocent, little Defense attorney that left that blasted manor years ago. But surely you don’t remember anymore, now do you?” I shook my head even though he wasn’t looking for answer. “That name died when my purpose was to take down that RAT once and for all.” I assume he could only mean Mark, as his form screamed again at the mention of the rodent taking the place of his name.

“You want the truth?” I was suddenly sitting on the other side of a desk, the strange box held in Dark’s hands as he studied it. He looked so casusal sitting on the table. He looked at me with eys of coal and fire, suddenly glitching into the other seat. The box was between us but I focused on Dark with such intensity that he smirked. 

“Find the codes and they will show you the truth. If that is what you really want.”

“Yes.” I blurted out, leaning forward in my chair. I considered my postion and leaned back again, swearing for something, anything to continue this conversation. “Will I see you again?”

His smile softened, and he was suddenly kneeling in front of me on one knee. His hand came to my face again, this time it was softer. The man I knew showed through the pale skin and dark eyes. My Damien- no. My Dark. His lips came to mine and stayed there for a moment, a soft, breef kiss. It wasn’t long enough and I leaned forward as he pulled back. I inhaled sharply, frustrated that this was so short. I needed more time! I could feel it, the pull of the void as he was sending me back. I whispered a no, a plea of want and need.

“Perhaps in time, my dear.” he said, rubbing my hands. I didn’t look down as he looked back up at me. “But for now this is all I can give you.”

I was being sent back, he shrunk with the mirrored copies in my vision. I was screaming his new name, begging him to keep me there. I didn’t get a response, just a soft sad look as I zoomed though the darkness. The familiar feeling of overwhelming pressure in my head caused me to close my eyes. And I was screaming.

The world cleared, and I gasped. The coughing fit rang out in the night as I hunched over. I was in grass, the soft chirping of grasshoppers somewhere in the distance. I cleared my throat, sitting on the back of my heals as I looked up at the museum. I was right back where I started. Before all of this. To start anew. Go over it. Again and again. Just like he said.

Did he say that.

The rage and exhaustion I felt caught up to me as I clenched my fist around- around something. Something small and hard was in my hand and I looked down. My eyes wide as I saw it.

A little ring, well, little was an understatement. It was a good size ring for small fingers. But for Dark, it had been on his pinky. The beautiful red crystal in the middle seemed to glow in the darkness. He was there. He was watching me. Always as I go through this never ending story. 

I pulled out the piece of string i had in my pocket, securing the ring in a loop before tying it around my neck. If this is how we needed to play the game, then so be it. I would do it a thousand times. Just to see Dark again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot second since I've writen something, but Im happy enough with this to post it.  
Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it.  
I'll be posting more when I get the time to write something substantial.


End file.
